Wings of Fire Rewritten: The Dragonet Prophecy
'ON INDEFINITE HIATUS ' This fanfiction is a collaborative effort between multiple users, so writing style may fluctuate between chapters. Prologue Three full moons shone high above, but none of the dragons in the cave would catch a glimpse of their soft silver radiance; a pounding storm obscured their sun-strong light, scattering torrents of raindrops across the Claws of the Clouds. The dull red SkyWing stood near the entrance of the hatchery cave, staring with burning intensity at the four eggs tucked into the nest she’d woven; SkyWing style, a massive eagle’s nest lined with down both she and Hvitur had contributed. She was nearly completely motionless except for the occasional twitch of her feathered tail or the impatient tap of her scarred talons on the cave floor. Crk. Crrrk. Crrrack. “The MudWing egg is hatching,” she observed coolly, looking with mild interest at the brown-marked egg that looked more like a lumpy ovular mudball than something that held a future savior of kingdoms. “Asha, Dune, Hvitur. You should come see this.” The SandWing rushed in, moving decently fast for a dragon who had to drag a useless wing and tail along with him, even though he hobbled on only three legs.“It can’t hatch yet!” Dune snarled, his torn sail rattling with displeasure. “''Someone'' lost the SkyWing egg,” He gave a sharp glare to Hvitur, who shied away, silver spines folding to his graceful neck. “And Webs isn’t back yet. We need all five.” Kestrel shuffled her wings, tucking her head to preen her feathers, than thinking better of it and settling with how they were. “Try explaining that to the egg, big boy,” she snickered. “Besides, Webs should be here soon enough.” The slap-slap-slap of waterlogged webbed talons on dry stone echoed throughout the cave. Dune winced and covered his ears, while his companion nudged her way in from the guardians’ sleeping chamber. “Oh, Webs! Welcome back. The MudWing is hatching.” Asha gave him a gentle smile, calmly padding over to the nest and settling down beside it. “Webs, where the hell did you get that?” Kestrel spat, feathers rattling upon getting a good look at the egg in his talons. “That’s not a SkyWing egg.” The egg he held looked like a SkyWing egg--off-white speckled scarcely with black, and very similar in appearance to an oversized chicken egg--but if Kestrel said it wasn’t, she was probably right, considering she was one. “I’m s-sorry, Kestrel! The SkyWings destroyed all the eggs in the hatchery due to hatch tonight, so I had to, um, improvise,” he stammered, glowing markings flashing with unconscious nervousness. “B-besides, RainWings and SkyWings look similar enough, as d-dragonets, right?” Kestrel glared at him, smoke rising from her four nostrils. “Fine. Put it in the nest; we’ll just have to use Ember whenever the Talons come to inspect the dr-” “Kestrel, look! It’s hatched,” Asha whispered, shuffling aside as her fellow guardians pressed in closer. The dragonet nudged his way out of the shell, the short brown nub on his thick snout allowing him to press the hole in the top wider. He struggled out, tan and brown body flopping around, barely under his control. He blinked a few times, shaking off the goop from the egg, before plopping his tail down and blinking at the rest of the eggs in the nest with brainless curiosity. “So that’s a baby MudWing,” Dune muttered, blinking at the egg with dark black eyes. “He’s kind of… cute,” Webs remarked, having finally begun to settle down. “A little… blobbier than I expected.” He lifted a talon to poke at the newborn MudWing, but Asha held him back. “He looks dim. Exactly as I expected,” Kestrel sneered. “We need a name for him,” Hvitur said quietly, turning to Asha. “Any ideas?” The tall brown dragoness frowned down at him, flicking an ear. “How about Clay? He’s about the color of the riverbanks after a flood.” A murmur of agreement passed around the chamber, and the five dragons turned their attention back to the other eggs nestled in the nest. Clay wobbled over to the second egg on unsteady limbs, translucent and the dark blue of an ocean viewed on an early morning. As if driven by some supernatural force, he began to pound on the shell, running his claws over it and reaching into the gaps in the hole where the blue dragonet’s talons had just broken free. “''What is he ''doing?” The SkyWing shrieked, unfurling her massive wings and flapping them in agitation and dismay. “Asha, what’s he doing?” “Kestrel, Kestrel, calm down,” the MudWing said hurriedly. “He’s just helping her out of the egg. Look, here she comes,” Asha smiled, laying a wing across the smoldering SkyWing’s rust-red shoulders and pointing to Clay, who lifted the little SeaWing out of the egg’s splintered remains and bumped her affectionately on the nose. “See?” The SkyWing shuffled her feathers and flattened her ears. “I don’t know about these things, okay? I didn’t even get to watch mine hatch,” she grumbled. “I should just leave.” “Kestrel,” Asha said softly, stepping closer to her. “You can do it. Just take deep breaths, like I taught you.” Kestrel was trembling with anxiety and barely repressed fury, but managed to calm herself enough to sag down under Asha’s wing. “I’m so tired, Ash,” she sighed. “I want to go to bed.” Webs looked at the little SeaWing, a distant pain gleaming in his eyes, which were quickly filling with tears. “Her name is T-tsunami,” he stammered, thinking of his son back in the Sea Kingdom. “After the wave.” Hvitur, ever the silent type, nodded his solemn approval. “A fitting name for a fierce little dragoness. You’ve chosen well, Webs.” The SeaWing smiled sadly, his frills lifting a bit from the compliment, but the tears welling in his eyes refused to fall. Kestrel looked down at the nest, brushing away the rocks below her with quick flicks of her hooked talons and settling herself to lay down on the hard floor. She winced as a rock pushed into her side, but she reached underneath her and tossed it away, where it dinked off the cave wall and hit the floor. “We’re gonna be in for a long night,” she grumbled. Chapter One Underneath the Claws of the Clouds mountain range, the five dragonets were rolling around on the stone floor, Kestrel and Asha watching them closely. As the SeaWing dragonet pounced onto the SandWing and began playfully scratching her, Kestrel tapped her claws against the ground to get their attention and growled, “Tsunami, stop that! You may be horrid little things, but don’t hurt Sunny.” “Kestrel, they’re just play fighting. No real harm is being done to her.” Asha said calmly. Kestrel growled again, smoke puffing out of her nostrils, then calmed down. “All right. You know I don’t care about that lazy old RainWing, so they can go full-out on Glory. We have a replacement for her anyway, isn’t that right, Ember?” The large SkyWing lifted her wing to reveal a feathery, grey SkyWing dragonet. He looked up at Kestrel and nodded slightly, his wings shaking. With a glance at the soon-to-be dragonets of destiny, she rose and padded out of the cave, feathers rustling ever so quietly. “I’m going to get food for these annoying dragons. Ember, go to your den. I don’t want you playing with the others.” She said as she headed towards the exit. The grey SkyWing nodded and wandered off towards the nests. “Always leaving me to do the hard work, huh?” Asha whispered, then giggled softly. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted from her side, startling her and throwing her off balance. The MudWing looked down, bemused, at a black bundle of anger butting its black head into her side. “Woah there, why aren’t you playing with the other dragonets?” She asked Glory, who only grunted in reply. The MudWing dragonet charged towards her and knocked the RainWing off her feet. “Come on Clay, that’s not fair! What if I rammed into you? Would that make you cry?” Glory teased him. She jumped up, ran towards Asha and sat in between her paws. The guardian laughed as she saw the look on Clay’s face. “I wouldn’t cry! It might hurt a little but not much!” Clay protested, walking towards Glory. “Besides, I’m much taller than you.” He laid down next to Asha, then looked at the NightWing hatchling who was reading a scroll aloud. Sunny and Tsunami were sitting next to him, a look of boredom spread across their faces. “Tsunami, Sunny and Starflight, come over here. I have an AMAZING story to tell you. I promise it's way better than whatever Starflight is reading.” Clay called to them. As they stumbled over to the three dragons, Asha whispered to Clay. “Are you going to tell them about that one time you made Kestrel mad then hid from her until she gave up on finding you?” “Yep! It’s the amazingest story ever.” Clay whispered back. The dragons positioned themselves in a semicircle around him when Dune, Webs and Hvitur came into the cave. “What are you doing?” Dune hissed. “You know we’re only here to protect and raise them until they’re old enough for the Prophecy’s requirements, then the Talons of Peace will spirit them away.” “Dune, they’re just having fun…” Webs muttered. “I mean, they’re dragonets.” His tail drooped slightly as Dune glared at him. “Who cares if they’re dragonets? Just… As long as I don’t catch you doing this again, you’re not going to be injured.” The crippled SandWing said. Hvitur watched all of this as Webs and Dune marched back in the direction they came. “I don’t agree with them, but just don’t mess this up.” He whispered to Asha. She nodded as the IceWing turned around and followed after the SandWing and the SeaWing. “Just ignore them. Clay, continue with your story.” She said as soon as Hvitur left. “So! I made Kestrel SUPER grumpy and she tried to catch me but I kept running away from her. I found a good hiding spot in between some stalactite and she couldn’t find me! It was hilarious!” Clay exclaimed. Tsunami rolled her eyes. “That’s BORING. Even Starflight’s scroll was better than that!” She yelled, slapping her tail against the ground in anger. “It wasn’t that bad, actually,” Starflight said. “Do you agree, Glory? Sunny?” When Glory shook her head and Sunny nodded, he yelled: “I have more dragons on my side!” “You don’t. Glory and I don’t like it, which makes two. You and Sunny like it, which also makes two. We’re equal. Asha, did you like it?” Tsunami said. “Of course! Clay was very brave.” She replied, putting a paw on the smaller MudWing’s head. He grinned as Tsunami instantly got mad. “How is THAT funny? It doesn’t matter if we like that weird story or not, let’s do something other than tell stories!” She cried. As she was yelling this, Kestrel had come back with a calf and a pig. Clay turned around, saw the food and ran over. “Can I have both of them?” Clay asked with a hungry look on his face. Kestrel shook her head and dropped the calf down. “That’s for you. The pig is for the ADULTS.” Kestrel hissed. She strode towards the guardian’s den, dragging the pig behind her. “Oh, come on! I wanted that pig. This tiny cow won’t fill me up!” Clay complained. The other dragonets had already dug into the meal. Clay joined them, tearing as much meat off the small carcass as he could. “Alright. I’m going to join the others.” Asha said and sauntered off into the tunnels. The dragonets of destiny didn’t even look up from their bigger-than-normal meal as she did so. In the guardian’s den, Asha sat down next to Kestrel and was about to eat when the SkyWing stopped her. “We’ve been discussing something. Something extremely important to those worms out there.” She said. Asha tilted her head slightly. Kestrel continued, “Dune, Webs, Hvitur and I have decided to kill one of them. I think you know who.” “Why would you want to kill Glory?” Asha gasped. “Although you think RainWings are lazy, I have a different opinion. Maybe Webs or Hvitur do too?” The two dragons shook their heads, but very reluctantly. “That settles it, then. We have a replacement for her. Tonight, when the others are asleep, we drown the useless RainWing.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Gøssamer)